


Lemon Family Tree

by pigeonfluff



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: Meyer has never been able to help himself when it comes to dad jokes, but Professor Augustine Sycamore won't let this one go without a challenge.





	Lemon Family Tree

Meyer had always enjoyed jokes, so it was no surprise really, when Professor Sycamore saw the picture.

_ “Look Augustine, I ran into the kids at the market!” _

Meyer was grinning ear to ear, holding a pair of lemons in his hand. 

It wasn’t a surprise, really, but it was patently ridiculous.

_ “Are those… lemons?” _

_ “You’ve been looking at paperwork too long again! Bonnie and Clemont are doing fine, and say they’re glad to hear you’re all right.” _

Sycamore chuckled, and shook his head. He could hear the laugh in his partner’s voice, even through text alone. The sparkle in his eyes was clear, the sparkle he always got when he was up to something. How could the professor do anything but laugh along? After all, it was just a silly, one time joke.

***

3 days later, Sycamore woke up to a picture.

_ “Bonnie and Clemont are great at making new friends!” _

This time, Meyer had drawn a pair of glasses onto the larger one, and both sat in a fruit basket on his kitchen counter.

_ “I didn’t know they were in Lumiose for so long.” _

_ “It’s a surprise, isn’t it? Anyways, they say you should come over soon.” _

Sycamore clicked his tongue. Cheeky man!

_ “I’ll be over tonight then~” _

How could he say no?

***

It was another week before Meyer struck again.

_ “Ampere loves spending time with the kids!” _

Ampere the Ampharos was happily holding a pair of lemons, one still in sharpie glasses.

_ “Ah, so this is how it is now? I’m sure the kids are loving seeing you so much.” _

_ “Oh yeah, it’s been pretty lonely around here with just Ampy and me, so it’s a good change of pace.” _

_ “Even with me visiting?” _

_ “I wouldn’t say no to seeing you more too…” _

_ “Well then, it’s decided. I shall visit with the kids in person!” _

Augustine Sycamore needed to go to the market.

***

_ “It’s a great day for a picnic with family!” _

Sycamore had spent most of his morning setting up the scene, a lovely picnic that had taken most of the night to prepare. And then there was the matter of getting his Garchomp, Artemis to understand the situation, and pose nicely, and on top of everything else, getting Sophie to take the picture.

“Really Professor, this is… childish.”

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!”

“If you insist…”

“Besides, I made the food to share.”

She sighed, and took his phone. “I hope you didn’t blow up your kitchen for this Professor.”

He grinned as she took the picture, and moments later, sent it on its way. Meyer had to be shocked.

_ “Oh! I didn’t know they were going out today! Good to see them visiting you Augustine.” _

_ “Well, it’s hard to resist a picnic!” _

_ “Oh of course. But it’s hard not to worry how they’ll take dad’s new partner.” _

Sycamore wasn’t sure how to respond. Quietly, he locked his phone, and joined Sophie and several Pokemon by the food. After all, it would be a shame to let it waste, just because he’d had his fun.

***

For the next few days, everything was normal. Meyer stopped by the lab to make sure all his systems were running smoothly. Sycamore stole kisses in between reading papers and caring for the Pokemon and running tests. Meyer didn’t ask about the lemons on his desk, or the lemon cake in the fridge.

It was like nothing had happened.

And then he struck.

_ “The kids are soaking up rays with me! And don’t worry, we used plenty of sunblock!” _

The lemons sat on a pool chair, Meyer waving behind them.

Sycamore burst into laughter.

_ “I hope Bonnie didn’t forget her inner tube!” _

_ “Of course not! She loves that thing!” _

This message came through with another image, the smaller lemon sitting in a child sized shellos inner tube.

He wiped tears away from his eyes, laughter coming full force. 

Meyer was good.

He’d have to do better.

***

Sycamore soon realised that there was no lack of opportunity to take pictures with the “kids”. Lumiose was a busy city, with plenty to do and see, after all. He carried them with him everywhere. Pictures at work, pictures in cafes, pictures in the woods and fields when he went exploring.

Meyer was just as quick to respond with pictures at the shop, pictures from the vespa, pictures on the roofs of the city as Meyer worked. 

Sycamore had to step up his game.

***

Despite the difficulties of having a famous movie star and champion for a sister, sometimes, it payed off. Diantha had always had a sense of humor, and she was more than willing to host him on-set for the day.

_ “The kids love seeing how movie magic happens!” _

Diantha held the lemons, grinning in her costume.

_ “Well, I hope they’re behaving themselves.” _

_ “Oh always. Clemont loves talking to the tech crew.” _

Diantha shook her head as he pumped his fist. Meyer had to be rolling.

“Thanks for the help Anthy. I made some of Maman’s lemon bars for you, Sophie and Artemis helped.”

“Anything for you Gusgus. It’s good to see you relaxed for once.”

“Oh, I know you’re just in it for the sweets.”

“Perhaps! But what would you do without me?”

She grinned, and left him to his devices, promising to retrieve her lemon bars after the shoot.

Just another round.

 

It was well past midnight when Meyer’s next strike came through. Blaziken Mask and his Blaziken held the lemons, the superhero bearing a perfectly cheesy grin. 

_ “The kids both agree, Lumiose’s safety is top priority.” _

Sycamore just shook his head. Of course.

_ “Stay safe, alright? It takes time to become a true sidekick!” _

_ “Always, August.” _

***

The sun was setting, sky painted in delicate cloudy pinks and intense, fiery oranges as Augustine Sycamore strolled to the Prism Tower. In all of Lumiose City, it was the best place to watch a grand sunset, and definitely the most picturesque. Nowhere else could you see the city spread out in all its glory, and watch it take to its nickname, The City of Lights.

It was perfect for his next move.

Soon, he was on the observation deck, looking over the city, grateful for the elevators that made climbing the tower easy. He couldn’t stop grinning as he paced the deck, looking for the best spot to make his move. He was absorbed in his task, the rest of the world fading away.

He hadn’t meant to run into anyone, truly… And he hadn’t meant to trip…

But here he was, sprawling headlong into another patron, his lemons bouncing out of his hand as he tried to right himself.

“Oh goodness, please, pardon me monsieur, I’m terribly sorry, i didn’t mean to…”

The patron laughed, the sound all too familiar, hearty, and kind.

“It’s all right Augustine, stop fretting. I’m here to catch you after all~.” His smile was reassuring, still full of humor.

“Oh! Meyer! I didn’t expect to see you here… What lovely evening, non?”

“Yeah, sunset’s a real beauty. I never get tired of watching it.” His smile was soft as he strolled to the barrier, leaning on the railing. “Y’know, sometimes I wonder if the kids are out there, watching it too.”

Sycamore joined him at the railing, sliding an arm around Meyer’s waist. “Is the sunset the only reason you’re up here?”

“Well, you see…”

Right on cue, Sycamore’s phone buzzed in his back pocket, Ampharos’ cry telling him Meyer had texted. He didn’t have to look to know what it was.

“Great minds think alike, hmm?”

“You know me. Always did like to think out here.”

It was quiet, the sounds of the city carrying on the breeze as they watched the scenes unfolding before them, day time bustle giving way to the night life.

“Before I came here… lived here, I hadn’t realised how big the world really was… It’s marvelous, truly.”

“That’s one word for it. It’s dangerous too, even if it’s home. Someone has to watch over it.”

“Someone like Blaziken Mask?”

“Yeah, a fellow with a good head on his shoulders.” It was quiet for another long moment before he spoke again. “I… I didn’t realise how small babies were until I held one.”

Sycamore leaned against him. “Our kids will be alright, cherie.”

“Our kids… August…”

And in that moment, Meyer’s eyes and hands and lips seemed far more important that a city view, or a discarded pair of lemons. Sycamore let himself be swept away, kisses filling him with warmth,  peace, belonging. Neither man needed to speak to know the others mind.

Eventually, they pulled apart, Meyer touching his forehead to Sycamore’s as he embraced the shorter man. “Bonnie and Clemont will be thrilled to have an older sibling…. Especially one as strong as you say Alain is.”

Augustine laughed. “Well, I suppose they will. I did this all wrong didn’t I?”

“Can’t think of any better way, August. It is… how you say, marvelous.”

Both of them laughed, Sycamore settling himself in his fiance’s arms once again. It was almost perfect.

***

The next morning, they sent out their newest photo.

_ “The Sycamore Family, happily celebrates their engagement!” _

Really, the groans and complaints were worth it. If you were going to go out, better to go out with a bang, and nothing said “surprise” like announcing your engagement via dad joke.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a ridiculous thing I did at work involving a picture of lemons.


End file.
